Harry Potter: Sex Adventures
by PerriWPierce
Summary: Follow Harry as he and his friends have a series of sex (mis)adventures, while trying to find and destroy Voldemort's precious Horcruxes. It does take place at the start of Harry's Seventh Year, when he, Ron and Hermione went on their Horcrux Hunt. This is for audiences over the age of 18 only, since there is heavy sex, language and other things.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fun at the Park**_

With Dumbledore dead, Harry was back at the Dursley's contemplating what he has to do. He could only think about killing Snape and Voldemort. He also knew Hermione and Ron were determined to go with him. He thought about running for it but he knew they would track him down because he had already disclosed where he was going to go. Godric's Hallow was where it all started for him. That is where Voldemort had killed his parents and tried to kill him.

Harry laid down in his bed staring at the shadows the street lights made through the window. Hedwig was off hunting in the night for some mice. All of the sudden Harry heard a loud crash then a scream coming from down stairs. Harry jumped out of his bed, grabbed his wand from the side table, and ran down stairs. He heard some commotion coming from his aunt and uncles bedroom so he crept down the hall to a slightly ajar door. Harry peeked inside and was shocked at what he saw.

His aunt and uncles bed was on the floor with them on it laughing. "Cheap ass beds" Vernon laughed," this is the third bed this year." All Harry could think was "The beds aren't cheap they just can't hold all that weight." Just then Vernon stood up and the blanket fell off and he was naked and so was his aunt. With both of them standing there, they looked like the number ten. Vernon was a good 400 pounds by now. I know this is an old joke but he really did have more rolls than a bakery. Petunia was the complete opposite she had to weigh no more than 100 pounds and no tits at all. Vernon's tits were bigger by at least 2-cup sizes. Vernon started to get an erection and that is when Harry knew it was time to leave.

Harry decided to take a late night walk around the park so he could avoid any other sounds that might come out of the house. He knew Dudley (Harry's' cousin) was out tonight creating havoc and thought he might be able to tease him. Harry walked over to the swings and there was Dudley and his "gang" of friends. They were laughing and talking loudly even though Harry could not hear them, he knew they were teasing someone lying down on the ground. Harry decided to walk over to see what was up. He got close enough to see and hear what they were up to but he hid himself behind a tree so they did not see him. Harry was not scared of them but he thought spying was much more fun.

What Harry saw surprised him; Dudley and his friends had their pants down to their ankles, stroking their cocks. On the ground was a girls who looked to be sixteen or seventeen naked as the day she was born laying on a picnic table blanket rubbing her finger in and out of her pussy. "Wow your sister is hot Piers" Dudley commented while the other boys agreed with him. There was four boys plus Dudley, who was by far the biggest out of them, who formed a little circle watching the slut have her fun. The four boys were about the same build and age, none of them was over 18 and less than 150 pounds. Harry could take them all out and Dudley was just scared of Harry.

"I'm fucking this bitch first" Dudley proclaimed and it did not look like anyone was going to argue with him about it. Just then, Harry realized Dudley's dick was the smallest he had ever seen. Dudley was masturbating with just his thumb and pointer finger. It could not have been more than 3 inches long. Harry held back a laugh as he watched Dudley climb on top and try to stick his dick in the girl's pussy. Dudley tried everything from just getting on top to taking her leg up onto his shoulder and nothing seemed to work. His fat was just getting in the way of penetrating her. Dudley finally gave up, moved around to her face, and told her to start sucking. From what Harry could tell, she was a pro at this. Piers decided he would fuck his sister instead. He got down on top of her, spread her legs, and forced his penis inside of his sister. He looked like he had done this before many times because he knew how she liked it.

In the meantime, Harry noticed the other three boys standing there with their cocks in their hands looking bored. All of a sudden, one of the boys got down on all fours right next to Piers sister and started sucking her tits while she grabbed his cock and started stroking it. Then there were only two boys left with nothing to do. So one boy grabbed the others cock and started stroking it. The second boy got hint and started playing with the first boys cock. Harry just stared at the big ass orgy and had an idea. He had turned 17 the day before and could now use magic. He took out his wand and (nvbl) said Immobulas and everyone froze. Harry came around the tree and put his plan in order. First off, he took the two boys that were pleasing each other, bent the first one over, and place the second boys cock in the first ones' ass. Then he said a spell to lock their ass and waist together. Then he picked the girl, put her by the tree, laid Piers down where she was, and stuck Dudley's dick in his mouth. Then Harry took the third boy and sat him right down on Pier's cock. Harry held back laughing the whole time, he was enjoying himself after all those years of Dudley and his friends torturing him. Harry said the spell and stuck them all together like that. The spell would wear off in and hour but unlit then they can keep each other warm.

Harry then decided that it was time to have fun with the girl. He figured if he fucked her in the ass he would not be cheating on Ginny. Even though he broke it off with her, she would not take no, for an answer and they were still going out but seeing all this he needed some relief. Harry bent her over, took out his six-inch cock, and spit in his hand to lube up his cock. He slowly pushed it in past the head and then it just slid all the way in. "this bitch is looser than Cho," Harry thought to himself.

He slid in and out of her with ease and it started to get boring after a little bit so he decided to UN freeze just her for the time being. When he UN froze her, she just seemed shocked and then she started enjoying it. She started moaning against the ground as Harry picked up speed and was really pounding into her. He started to feel his balls load up, took his cock out of her ass, and told her to start sucking. Harry was right she was good at it; she took all of Harry's cock into her mouth. It was the best thing he had ever felt. Harry just let loose and grabbed the back of her head and pushed his cock all the way in her mouth and came all down her throat

That was the best blowjob Harry has ever had and he loved it. The girl just seemed to pass out after ward and Harry got up and put his cock away. Harry walked halfway through the park on his way home, turned around, and unfroze everybody else. They all looked shocked as Harry walked away. "Get your cock out of my mouth" was all Harry could hear as he sprinted for home. Harry went into the house and straight to his room and laughed finally to himself as he fell asleep. Right before dosing off he heard Dudley stumble into the house and say, "we tell no one about this you got me Piers"

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Ride on the Night Bus**_

Harry awoke the next day feeling refreshed. Hedwig was asleep in her cage. He looked at the clock and it said 7:25 so Harry got up, dressed, and started packing for the trip to the Burrow Harry decided to take the knight bus there because he couldn't apparate yet. Harry would be taking his test in about a week with Ron since he failed his first try. Harry pulled his trunk to the front door and set Hedwig's cage on top of it. He turned to his aunt and uncle and said "goodbye" His uncle just grunted. Harry could not even look his aunt or uncle in the eye after seeing what he saw last night. Dudley on the other hand gave Harry a dirty glare as to say, "I know it was you" but Harry just grinned and turned to the door into the morning air. He decided to call for the bus at the park since there were not that many houses around.

Harry reached the park and looked around to make sure that no one was around and then pulled his wand out. "BANG" A double-decker bus showed up out of nowhere and came to a stop right in front of Harry. Stan was not the greeter this time since he was in jail still on a trumped up charge. Instead, was a beautiful blonde-haired woman about 19 years old and was a knock out in Harry's opinion. "Welcome to the Knight Bus 'even though it's daytime they have got to change the name of this bus' transportation for the stranded witch or wizard, I am Eva and I will be your conductor for the day," the woman proclaimed. Her voice was beautiful and if Harry did not know, better he would claim she was aveela. Harry helped her hoist his trunk up into one of the compartments and took the stair to the second level to where there was only a little girl, she looked to be about 15, and Harry decided to sit right next to her. "I'm Rose and blimey you're Harry Potter, I've heard about you. You defeated HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED" Rose said happily. However, all Harry could think about was how Hermione had said about the same things to him in his first year.

Rose just started talking away about her life and within a half an hour he thought he knew everything there was to know about her. Harry was listening with his eyes wandered down to her breasts. "Not bad" Harry thought to himself. Her breasts stuck out quite a bit and she had plenty of cleavage. She was wearing a white halter-top with a black Minnie skirt. It was obvious to Harry that she was not wearing a bra. Harry accidentally dropped his wand and Rose said she would pick it up. She bent over in her chair, reached for the wand, and fell face first onto the floor. Just then, Harry got a good glimpse of her bald, pink pussy. Harry got instantly hard and tried to hide his erection by pulling his cock up so it does not bulge out and the waistband could hold it for him. He had just got it straightened and pulled his hand away before she turned around all red in the face and gave Harry his wand back. Harry asked her if she was all right after that little fall.

All Harry could think about that pink pussy and started thinking of a plan to see it again. Harry pretended to go to sleep. He closed his eyes with them open up just enough to see through them. He then let his hand slowly roll out of his hand and onto the floor. Rose looked at him then whispered "he must have fell asleep boor boy" and this time she decided to get down on her hands and knees first and then reached for the wand. "BANG" the bus came to a halt in front of the leaky cauldron and someone got off. The wand had rolled a little down the bus and Rose crawled after it. Just then, Harry had gotten an idea when the events of last night popped into his head. Harry pulled out his cock and crept up on Rose whose butt was sticking up into the air. Harry just grabbed her hips and jammed his cock into her brown eye. She squealed loudly as Harry started pumping her ass.

After a few strokes, she started getting used to the feeling of his cock pounding into her and started moaning. "Harder, faster bring it on big boy. Show me why you're the Chosen One" Rose screamed out. Harry was just encouraged to pump faster and faster. Harry could feel his balls swell up. He knew he was about to explode so Harry grabbed her hips and slammed it hard in the ass and just exploded into her. Harry just collapsed onto her feeling relief. Just then, Eva came up the stairs to see what the commotion was and saw Harry lying on top of Rose. Eva walked over to them and lifted Harry up and rolled him over onto his back. Eva was butt naked by now and Harry figured she must have used some spell to do it. Eva stood over Harry's head and told him to start sucking while she started sitting on his face. Harry stuck his tongue out as far as he could and tongue fucked her. Eva reached around, grabbed hold of Harry's limp dick, and got it hard right away. She then spun around and started sucking Harry's dick. Harry reached above his head to where his wand still laid and grabbed it. He took the fat end of it and shoved it into Eva's pussy. She squealed like a stuffed pig. Harry withdrew his wand almost all the way and shoved it back in. Eva was enjoying this and more, Harry could tell by the moans coming from her mouth.

Harry told her he was about to cum but she just started sucking harder and faster. Eva stared panting fast then all of a sudden, Harry was all wet. Eva had come all over Harry's face, which just excited Harry more, and he exploded into her mouth. After the last drop, Harry and Eva stood up, Eva pointed her wand at Harry and in an instant, he was dry and clean. Harry looked over at Rose and she seemed like she had passed out. He just shrugged and headed down the stairs followed by a fully clothed Eva. "Next stop the Burrow," said the bus driver then "BANG" Harry was looking out at the burrow at the end of a long driveway. "Locomotor luggage" Harry said and hid trunk followed him off the bus. Harry turned and Eva smiled and said, "Please use the Knight Bus again" and Harry could swear she gave him a wink right before the bus took off.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Party at the Burrow**_

They all marched into the kitchen and Hermione jumped up gave Harry a hug. All Harry could feel were those great ample breasts pushing into his chest. Therefore, Harry wrapped his arms around her and squeezed extra firm. They both sat down with the others and ate diner while discussing what was going on around the world with Voldemort and his death eaters. He was killing all over young and old he did not care. After the fall of Dumbledore, things really got worse. If you were not going to following Voldemort, you died instantly. After diner they all went to bed to get a early start on the day because Bill and Fleur's wedding was coming up soon and there was still plenty to do. Harry and Ron had the attic like always and the twins their room. Bill and Fleur took over Percy's room since he was not talking to anyone in the family still.

Harry and Ron changed into their pajamas and Ron climbed into bed. Harry got the sudden urge to take a piss so he went back out the door and down the stairs where he heard Ginny and Hermione whispering and Harry saw an extendable ear on the floor and inserted it into his ear. The other part slithered under the door. After a second, he could hear Hermione's voice "I promise you this will feel good." Harry's heart skipped a beat as he listened in on them. "Ok but go slow." he heard from Ginny. "Lie down and relax, I'm going to insert my wand into your pussy. It may feel weird at first but give it a little and you'll enjoy it." Hermione told her. After what seemed like an hour to Harry, he heard Ginny moaning and panting. "That's good now check this out."

Harry could not hear what she said because Hermione had become excellent at nonverbal (nvbl) spells. Ginny really started moaning now and before Harry could hear anymore, he heard a bedroom door open so he yanked on the ear and dropped it where he found it. He then walked casually to the bathroom and Mrs. Weasley came out of her room "I thought I heard someone out here. Is everything alright Harry dear?" she asked him. "Yeah just need a bathroom break": he told her while trying to hide his erection from her. She said "ok" and turned back into her room. Harry continued to the bathroom and did his business, including relieving his balls, and headed back to bed.

The next morning he awoke to Ginny squeezing into bed with him. "Good morning sunshine" she said and gave him a peck on the cheek before going down stairs. Harry threw his glasses on and saw Ron sitting up. "Wish Hermione would wake me up like that." he told Harry. Harry just smiled and said, "just ask her out you like each other so why not." Ron just shrugged and went down stair followed closely by Harry. Everyone was sitting down around the table eating their breakfast. Harry sat in between Ginny and Hermione while Ron sat down on the other side of Hermione. Harry felt Ginny put her hand on his knee while they ate their breakfast. They talked about the wedding plans, security and whom they were going to invite. After a while, the foursome got up and went outside to play a little Quidditch. Hermione and Ron against Harry and Ginny. It was not real fair since Hermione does not play Quidditch but she knew what she was doing by now after 7 years of watching the game.

Lunch came and went. Afterwards Harry and Ginny decided to go for a walk around the garden patch. They talked about what he Ron and Hermione was going to do when school started. The plan was to get on the train and head to school and leave from there because no one else knew what they were up to. They could not take the chance of anyone knowing the plan because they might try to stop them. After what seemed like hours, they went inside for diner. Harry enjoyed these sit-down meals with everyone because he did not know when he would be seeing everyone again or when he would get a good meal on the road.

After diner the four of them decided to go up to Ron's room and talk. When they got there Harry and Ginny sat on his bed and Hermione sat on Ron's bed with him. Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist and started discussing their plans. "Right after we get to Hogwarts we will spend the night, set out the next day for Hogsmeade and off to Godrics Hallow so I can see my parent's grave. Then we have to figure out where to go from there." Harry told them. "Well" Hermione replied, "We could start off by paying Lucius a visit in Azkaban. He might know some thing." just then Hermione pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. "This is Veritaserum; I stole it out of Slughorn's stash at the end of last term."

"Brilliant" Harry told her "that should work." so it was set at what they were going to do first. "Why can't I come along?" Ginny asked them with disappointment in her eyes. "We already told you Ginny that you are too young we are all 17 now and you need to finish school so you can have a good life after we beat Voldemort." Harry told her. This time no one had flinched at the mention of Voldemort. Harry gave her a hug then she said that she was going down to take a bath. She gave Harry a peck on the cheek then left the room. Harry told Ron and Hermione that he was going to go down and grab a snack. He left the room and heard Hermione and Ron start talking before he shut the door.

Harry now always carried his invisibility cloak on him in his back pocket. He took it out, swung it around himself, and headed for the bathroom. He passed by Ginny's room and noticed she was still in there getting her night cloths together so Harry continued to the bathroom. He got in there and sat in the corner on a stool to wait for her. He closed his eyes for a second and heard someone come into the bathroom. He opened his eyes and it was not Ginny. It was actually Fleur; she was wearing a pink bathrobe made of silk that just brought out her eyes. With the flick of her wand, the bathtub filled with steaming water. Fleur dropped her robe and stood in the mirror combing her hair.

"She has a great body," Harry thought to himself. She was tall and slender with long silky legs. Her breasts were round and full about the size of large grapefruits. Her pussy was completely bald and Harry could see her slit clearly. Harry started getting hard when Ginny walked in with her purple and blue robe on. "Oh sorry" Ginny said, "I thought the bath was free. Ill leave you to it then." Harry noticed Ginny was checking her out as she was talking. Fleur told her, "it's alright the tub is big enough for both of us." Harry's jaw just dropped when Ginny closed the door and dropped her robe to the floor. Ginny's tits were about the size of a couple of oranges but they still looked good and her pussy was as fiery red as her hair. Harry was enjoying watching two women standing there naked as the day they were born.

Fleur grabbed Ginny's hand and lead her to the bathtub. They both sat down in the tub and Harry could only see their breasts so Harry stood up to get a better view from right beside the tub and since her was invisible they would not even know he was there. When he got to the side of the tub, what he saw surprised him. Ginny put her hand in between Fleur's legs and was messaging her pussy lips. Fleur meanwhile leaned forward grabbed a hold of the back of Ginny's neck and puller close and kissed her. Harry bent over to get a better look and he could see theirs tongues moving around then he noticed fleur move her hand toward Ginny's pussy and stuck a finger in her. Ginny gave a little moan when this happened which just encouraged fleur more and she inserted two fingers into her hole and started to move her hand in and out. Ginny leaned back from the kiss, lie down in the tub, and enjoy her. Ginny moved her foot so she could message Fleur's pussy with it. Ginny slipped her big toe into Fleur's pussy hole and moved it in and out. All of a sunned Fleur's pussy opened up and swallowed Ginny's foot. Ginny just went along and moved her foot in and out of her pussy which made fleur really moan, "oh god yes!" she screamed. Harry thought it was a little too loud but he did not care no one knew he was here so it was all good.

Ginny withdrew her foot and fleur withdrew her fingers and grabbed her wand and told Ginny, "watch this" fleur muttered a few words and to Harry's surprise fleur had a dick. If Harry had to guess, he would say it was a good 9 inches long and two inches around. "I am still a virgin" Ginny told her and fleur just smiled and told her "oh, we can keep it that way to now get on your hands and knees. Bill loves when I do this to him" Ginny obeyed a little to quick Harry thought but what he saw put that out of his mind. Fleur got behind Ginny and put the head of her cock to Ginny's ass, pushed very slowly, and steady. Ginny winced a little and asked fleur to wait a second so she could get used to it. After about a minute or two Ginny said ok and fleur continued to push. Before Harry knew it, the entire nine inches were inside her and fleur just stopped there to let Ginny get used to it.

Fleur pulled her new cock almost all the way out to where the head of the cock could just be seen and then pushed it back in all the way. Ginny gave a little moan and fleur pulled it back out but this time she slammed it all the way in and Ginny let out an "ooohhh god fasted. Therefore, fleur accommodated her, pulled it out, and pushed it in faster and faster with each stroke. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned back her head. Fleur saw this, grabbed a hold of Ginny's red hair, and used it as a helper to pull Ginny into her harder. Both Ginny and fleur were panting louder and faster when all of a sudden fleur stopped. Harry figured that she had just cummed into Ginny's ass. Ginny begged her not to pull it out so fleur grabbed Ginny by the waist and pulled her onto her in a sitting position to where fleur was sitting in the tub and Ginny was sitting on top of her. They both passed out right away and Harry knew it was over and left the room and go back to Ron and Hermione.

Harry made his way to his room and paused at the door to put his cloak back into his back pocket. He went for the doorknob and heard Hermione's voice "yes fuck me big boy fuck Me." Harry got hard again as he opened the door and say Ron and Hermione naked on Ron's bed. Ron's dick was jammed up Hermione's pussy as far as it would go. Harry notices a small trickle of blood rolling down Ron's balls and figured he just popped her cherry. There was no way Harry was going to be the only one without sex tonight and said, "So I take it you two are going out now." Ron looked surprised buy Hermione just kept bouncing up and down as if Harry never said anything. Ron shrugged and went back to grabbing Hermione's waist and pulled her down harder.

Harry took off all of his cloths and stood next to the bed and Hermione grabbed his cock and put it into her mouth. She was better than the girl at the park was and Ron did not seem to mind it one bit. After Harry's cock was nice and moist he moved around to the foot of the bed, climbed up behind Hermione, and without pause slid his dick into her ass. Hermione moaned loud grunted a little. Harry started to pick up speed along with Ron and started really going at it. Harry and Ron were in rhythm by now and Hermione loved it. Harry could not take it anymore and exploded all of his cum into Hermione's ass. Obviously neither could Ron because he grabbed Hermione's waist and held it down. Harry got up, put on his night cloths, and went back to his bed. Harry passed out before Hermione even left.

The next few days were uneventful. Much of the time was used planning the wedding and setting up tents in the lawn for guests. Most of Fleur's family already showed up including Gabrielle (Fleur's sister) whom was a miniature version of fleur. Gabrielle started following Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny around all day. She kept grabbing Ron and Harry's hands and Harry noticed Hermione and Ginny did not like it at all. They just gave her dirty looks but she just seemed to ignore them. People regularly played Quidditch in which Ron and Harry joined in a lot and usually won thanks to Harry's seekers skill.

Three days before the wedding Harry and Ron were lying in bed talking when they heard the door creak open. Harry looked and Gabrielle was standing there. "Can I sleep in here tonight? Fleur and Bill are keeping me up with all that moaning." she said to Harry. He said sure why not and she jumped into her bed. She smelled of strawberries and cream. Harry noticed, as she pressed her breasts to Harry, that her tits were about the same as Ginny considering she was 2 years younger. Harry got instantly hard when he drifted off to sleep thinking about Ginny and Fleur in the bathroom.

Harry awoke a couple hours later to the feeling of someone leaning on his bed. Since Harry was against the wall and Gabrielle was on the edge he had to pick his head up a little. Ron had Gabrielle's shirt up to her neck and was messaging her breasts. He looked at Harry and told him, "Do not worry I used Imobulas on her. sHe won't wake up." and he smiled at Harry and took her breast into her mouth. Harry crawled down the bed to her underwear and removed them to reveal pink peach fuzz. Harry wandered to himself if Fleur had taught her how to grow a dick then pushed it out of his head as her stuck his tongue in her juice box. She tasted good and Harry could not help himself so he tried to suck every juice out of her. Ron had gotten his dick out and stuck it into her mouth and she began sucking him off. Harry meanwhile took two fingers, slid them into her tight, wet pussy, and moved them in and out slowly at first. Gabrielle started rotating her hips and moaning. Harry heard Ron moan and he looked up just as Ron cummed all over her face. Ron had a little smile on his face and stroked his dick to try to get it hard. Ron moved down to where Harry was and said, "Let's pull a Hermione on her." followed by a little chuckle.

Harry got off the bed and Ron jumped right on her and slid his dick into her. Ron went all the way in without any resistance. She sure and hell was not a virgin and both Ron and Harry could tell. Ron grabbed her and rolled her over onto him with the help of Harry. Harry meanwhile got up behind her, took his dick, and put it to her ass. Harry slowly pushed and felt a little resistance so Harry grabbed his was and whispered "Engorgio" which made her asshole double in size Harry had no problem inserting his dick this time and them Harry whispered "Reducto" so her ass would be tight around his dick. Harry and Ron were in perfect rhythm having done this before. Harry or Ron did not notice but Gabrielle was moving with them. She was moaning and whining at the same time. Harry came into her ass just as Ron came in her pussy. Gabrielle came shortly afterward they did. Harry got off followed by Gabrielle then Ron. She got dressed and as she got to the door she said, "You really should work on you spells Ron." then she smiled and left. Harry just started laughing and Ron turned as red as his hair and went back to his bed. Harry jumped into bed and fell asleep instantly with another little smile on his face.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Wedding**_

Harry awoke on the day of the wedding with anticipation because in three days he would be standing over his parent's grave. The train for Hogwarts was leaving the next day and then Harry, Ron and Hermione would be heading for Godrics Hallow. Then they were off to Azkaban, then who knows where but Harry was determined to track Voldemortand Snape down to kill them. Meanwhile Harry was practicing the Unforgivable spells on the gnomes in the garden along with Hermione and Ron. They were getting better although Harry was the only one to use the Avada Kadava curse right because he pictured Snape's face on the gnome.

Harry got out of bed, got dressed, grabbed his wand and shoved his cloak into his back pocket. He went down stairs and the scene was the same as usual when they were setting off to school. Everyone was running around and stopping momentarily to ask others if they knew where something was. A few people stopped and welcomed Harry before moving on to what ever they were doing. There were doughnuts on the table so Harry grabbed one on his way to look for Ginny. He found her in the bride's room helping Gabrielle, Molly and Hermione get Fleur's wedding dress on. The dress was a beautiful pure white with laces and a 50-foot train attached. Harry walked in and Molly attacked him "Harry why aren't you in your dress robes the wedding starts in half and hour." She followed him upstarts while trying to comb his hair down which was not working at all. Harry removed his shirt and pulled on his white dress shirt followed by his black dress coat. He then turned his back to Molly and removed his pants and tried to pull on his dress pants but it seams that in the three years since he wore them last he our grew them. "Mrs. WeasleyI think I out grew these pants." Harry told her. His shirt covered his naked dick so he was not worried about her seeing it. She came over and bent over to look at the pants. Harry looked at her and he noticed he could see right down her dress at her huge breasts. He could see her dark red nipples sitting there. "Damn is everything in this family red?" Harry thought to himself. Just then, he noticed he started to get hard. "I can fix this," Molly said as she pulled out her wand from what seemed like her cleavage, "now hold still." She pointed her wand at Harry's pants and muttered something and then grabbed Harry's pants and started pulling them up. When she got to his dick, she stopped and noticed his erection. "Now we can't have this can we you'll stick out more than the bride." she told him while grabbing his cock. She then inserted it into her mouth and started sucking. She was good at this and Harry just leaned his head back as he grabbed the back of her head and guided her. After a couple of seconds, Harry came into her hot mouth.

After cleaning up, Harry followed Molly down stairs where someone was waiting. "What took you two so long.?" someone who Harry did not know asked. Molly just told her that Harry outgrew his clothes and she had to fix him. Harry caught the "him" part but he did not think the girl did. They all went out into the yard and sat down. Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron. Just then, music came out of nowhere and everyone turned to look down the aisle. The brides maids were first with a best man attached to her arm followed by, Harry's mouth dropped, Ginny and Gabrielle. They both looked beautiful to Harry, which just brought back memories of the past few weeks. Both Ginny and Gabrielle gave Harry a little smile as they walked by. Hermione pinched Harry and said, "Why was Gabrielle smiling at you?" Harry just told her it was probably because he saved her life. Next followed the ring boys, Fred and George, and then the music changed into the wedding march. Fleur showed up at the end of the aisle with an old guy on her arm, "Must be her father." Harry thought to himself. He led Fleur down the aisle one-step at a time to Bill.

After the wedding ceremony, they had a great feast that all the mothers, aunts and grand mothers cooked up. The Weird sisters showed up and everyone from the order was there to. Harry went up to Lupin and asked to have a word with him. When they were out of earshot from everyone Harry told him what his plans were and that Hermione and Ron were coming along. Harry asked Lupin not to mention it to Molly and then asked if he had heard anything about the where about of Snape or Voldemort were. Lupin had heard rumors of them being around London but that is all they were was rumors. Harry figured he would check on it nevertheless. They both went back to the party and had a great time.

Harry danced with Fleur, since everyone else was, then Gabrielle, Hermione and then Ginny who was pissed he chose her last. Harry told her he just wanted to get them out of the way so they could have the rest of the party to themselves. After a while, Ginny wanted to sit down at one of the benches that were there. Ron and Hermione came over and sat down next to them holding hands. Ron whispered to Harry, "She had better not want to get married after this." Harry just laughed and turned to kiss Ginny. After a second, Ron turned to Hermione and kissed her. It was well into the night before the party died off and Harry and Ron went off to bed followed by Ginny and Hermione whispering and giggling behind them. All Harry could make out was "Are you sure?" coming from Hermione. When they got to the girls room the boys said good night and headed up to the attic.

Harry and Ron were undressed and put on their nightclothes. Harry was about to get into bed when Hermione came in and told him Ginny wanted to see him. Harry went out the door and before closing it, he saw Hermione taking off her shirt. Harry made his way down to Ginny's room and knocked slightly. "Come in" he heard from the other side of the door. He opened it slowly and was shocked. Ginny was sitting on her bed naked with her perfectly round oranges sticking out and her red hair sticking out between her legs. Harry walked in, closed the door and instantly started undressing. Ginny layback on the bed and Harry got on his knees and stuck his head between her legs. He stuck is tongue in her as far as he could stick it out. Ginny was moaning into her pillow as Harry wiggled his tongue in and out of her pussy. Harry then took one of his fingers, inserted it into her pussy, and curled it upward to try to hit her g-spot. Harry could not hit it right so he inserted a second finger and then he hit the spot. Ginny was bucking her hips up and down as Harry went at it.

Harry grabbed his wand, remembering what he heard the first night, and inserted it into Ginny's pussy. Moving it slowly at first but then he started picking up speed with each passing. Ginny was bouncing and moaning until Harry stopped. She had a sad look into her eyes until Harry climbed on the bed and stuck his cock into her face. She took it into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head. Then she started moving her head up and down his shaft slowly and lovingly. Ginny was able to get the entire length into her mouth which really pleased Harry.

Ginny lifted her head, Harry lay down on his back, and Ginny climbed on top. She lowered her hips onto his shaft slowly at first then half-way down she just plunged it all in. Harry felt no resistance and he asked her about that. She told him she broke it one when she crashed her broom. Harry grabbed her hips and helped her up and down on his dick. Ginny leaned her head back as far as she could with her eyes close. Harry looked up and could see her breasts bouncing a little considering how small they were. It just turned Harry on more and he started moving her faster. Ginny started moaning and flailing her head as Harry thrust his sword into her. "Don't stop I'm going to cum" Ginny yelled out. Harry had no intentions of stopping and started pumping faster. Harry felt Ginny go limp and then he felt his dick get warm which just made him cum into her.

Ginny laid down onto Harry's chest and they rolled onto their side with his dick still in her. They talked for a little bit about what life would be like when Voldemort was dead. When they started talking kids, Harry remembered the condoms then put it out of his head thinking, "If I should die then Ginny will have something to remember me by." Harry fell asleep with anticipation about tomorrow when he would be starting his journey.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
